Do fim ao começo
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Todos te olhavam, mas somente eu pude te ver. - Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy - EWE


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Ship:** Harry/Draco**  
**

**Capa:** por DarkAngel – link no meu perfil.

**Sinopse:** Todos te olhavam, mas somente eu pude te ver

**Spoiller: **7

**Beta:** er... não tem **  
**

**Finalização: **07/10/2008

**Quantidade de capítulos: **1

**Do fim ao começo**

A primeira vez que eu falei com Harry Potter eu não sabia quem era ele. Ele era somente um menino magricela dentro de um uniforme de Hogwarts em cima de uma banqueta em uma loja qualquer. A única coisa que eu sabia era que o uniforme era de Hogwarts, e isso era o importante para mim naquele momento.

A primeira vez que eu quis tocar Harry Potter foi também a primeira vez em que ele me negou algo. Eu não estava acostumado a ter meus pedidos negados e quando sua mão não tocou a minha, tão gentilmente oferecida, a conclusão óbvia que se formou na minha mente era a de que ele deveria ser ignorado com muito mais intensidade do que me ignorou.

A primeira vez que eu não pude ignorar Harry Potter me obrigou a mentir de forma dolorosa. Eu sabia que era ele ali, e essa consciência e a consciência de tudo o que estava prestes a acontecer faziam meu coração bater tão forte que eu tinha certeza de que morreria a qualquer momento. E eu disse que não era ele.

A primeira vez que eu percebi Harry Potter foi quando o seu cheiro invadiu meu corpo junto com o alívio de que eu não estava morto. E eu o vi se levantar a minha frente, machucado, cansado, irreconhecível por baixo dos machucados e toda aquela camada de fuligem. E havia coisas demais acontecendo e pensamentos demais em minha mente, mas a certeza de que era ele ali me tomava como uma condenação.

A primeira vez que eu senti Harry Potter ele me empurrava com força contra uma parede do Ministério. E não importava a parede ou o fato de que estávamos no Ministério. Ele me beijava e não era delicado ou infantil ou mesmo agressivo, era um beijo único e parecia que todo o seu corpo me tocava, me envolvia e me empurrava contra a parede fria, como se quisesse se fundir a mim. E sentir seu cheiro novamente me dizia que tudo aquilo era certo, era o que eu queria e o que deveria fazer. Eu estava no céu.

A primeira vez que eu vi Harry Potter ele estava deitado nu em uma cama que não era minha nem dele, mas era nossa naquele momento. Nossas respirações ainda estavam alteradas e os lençóis sujos pelo que havíamos acabado de fazer, e ele saiu de sobre meu corpo e se deitou ao meu lado, me puxando contra ele como se tivesse medo que eu fugisse, que eu sumisse como um sonho bom. E eu quis olhá-lo.

Seus olhos verdes me fitavam cansados, inebriados e levemente confusos frente à forma como eu o olhava. Meus dedos correriam sua face, traçando devagar o contorno dos olhos, o contraste entre os cílios negros e o verde intenso, a sobrancelha tão bagunçada quanto os cabelos, o nariz que eu mesmo já havia quebrado, a boca fina, rosada de encontro com a pele branca, o rosto magro que guardava um quê infantil entre os traços de homem.

A pele era quase delicada no pescoço, seda pulsando contra meus lábios conforme sua respiração se alterava, conduzindo ao peito liso, onde a pele era quase tão branca quanto a minha, marcada por tantas cicatrizes que eu não ousaria contar, mas tentava beijar uma por uma, descendo pelo ventre magro até encontrar o pequeno tracejo de pêlos negros que conduzia meus lábios mais para baixo, onde seu cheiro é mais forte, inebriante.

Meu nome sussurrado na voz rouca me fez abrir os olhos para voltar a encará-lo, mas ele tinha os olhos fechados. Sua mão, porém, alcançou meus cabelos e minha face, o toque em meu queixo me puxando para beijá-lo mais uma vez, sentir novamente seu sabor. Sabor único, cheiro único. Harry Potter é exclusivo. Beijei sua mão que ainda tocava meu rosto, a pele mais rústica e mais morena do que em qualquer parte de seu corpo, quase tão marcada quanto seu tórax e seus braços, mais fortes do que pareciam, com seus ossos estreitos e músculos pouco desenvolvidos.

Deitei a cabeça em seu ombro e fechei meus olhos, entrelaçando nossas pernas, minha mão pousada contra seu peito junto à dele, e foi fácil dormir enquanto ele acariciava meus cabelos.

A última vez que eu vi Harry Potter ele chorava. As lágrimas corriam livres dos olhos fechados quando ele pousou a testa contra a minha, suas feições contraídas em uma careta de dor enquanto ele me abraçava. Nenhum som, somente toques urgentes entre nós, e eu entendia e sentia sua dor, mas tinha que fazer o que era certo, para mim, para os meus pais, para a minha família.

Ele me empurrou até a mesa de mogno no centro da sacristia da igreja onde eu me casaria em algumas horas. Suas mãos tremiam enquanto corriam pelo meu rosto, como se ele quisesse guardar cada traço, cada ponto que me formava. Os beijos rápidos sobre minha pele logo pediram mais pele e seus dedos rústicos abriram de forma nervosa os vários botões das vestes de luxo brancas que eu usava, já devidamente vestido como o noivo que eu deveria ser.

Quando as mãos fortes puxaram meu quadril para a beirada na mesa, tirando as vestes, minhas e dele, do caminho para nos unir, não consegui impedir um soluço de escapar de minha garganta e percebi que eu também chorava. E ele me beijou, para que os convidados não ouvissem nossos sons no cômodo ao lado enquanto nos movíamos juntos, devagar, como se tivéssemos todo o tempo e o mundo não fosse acabar quando eu subisse no altar.

E eu não precisei abrir os olhos para saber que ele ainda chorava. O gosto salgado de suas lágrimas mostrava que sua boca não era doce como seus beijos costumavam ser, me lembrava o gosto de sua pele quando eu beijava suas cicatrizes, e era molhado, como se viesse daquele beijo todos os sentimentos que me inundavam de forma confusa e me deixavam tonto justo no momento em que tudo o que eu não precisava era sentir. E eu ainda soluçava e tremia quando ele já fechava minhas vestes, e eu era novamente um noivo, mas seu rosto também estava molhado quando ele deixou a sacristia em silêncio.

A última vez que eu percebi Harry Potter ele estava de pé em meio a uma multidão. E eu não precisei olhar, eu sabia que ele estava lá, naquela igreja, observando a noiva entrar, junto a todos os outros convidados. E eu percebi quando ele se retirou educadamente ao vê-la finalmente chegar ao altar, e por um momento eu ainda olhava para a multidão enquanto minha noiva esperava que eu levantasse seu véu para que a cerimônia se iniciasse. E eu percebi que a presença dele havia se tornado tão constante na minha vida que, naquele momento em que ele se retirou, eu me senti perdido.

A última vez que senti Harry Potter ele estava parado, encostado no parapeito da orla da praia, olhando o mar agitado. No dia que ele me disse que nunca tinha ido à praia eu ri, e o levei àquele lugar. Ver o sorriso em seu rosto naquele dia me fez certeza de que, quando eu quisesse procurá-lo caso ele fugisse, era naquele lugar que eu deveria aparatar.

Sua face era dura e fria, mesmo não estando mais molhada de lágrimas. E ele se virou para olhar o homem vestido de branco que observava o mesmo vento que agitava as ondas e o céu ao fundo bagunçar ainda mais os cabelos negros, tornando o moreno quase parte da paisagem, quase domínio do vento. E ele estendeu a mão, como um dia eu estendi para ele, e me puxou até me ter abraçado contra seu corpo, e me virou de frente para o mar, colando seu corpo às minhas costas, passando as mãos ásperas pelos meus braços cruzados sobre meu peito, me envolvendo e apoiando o rosto contra meu ombro. E eu não conseguia sentir a respiração dele porque eu mesmo não conseguia mais respirar.

A última vez que falei com Harry Potter foi para lhe informar minha sentença. Eu não sabia tomar decisões. Decisões exigiam coragem demais. Eu sabia que a escolha do que nós éramos estava nas mãos dele.

- Eu não consegui. – senti ele soltar a respiração de uma vez, me abraçando mais forte e voltando seu rosto contra o meu, beijando minha têmpora, o calor da sua respiração batendo na minha face enquanto eu fitava o mar revolto insistentemente – Não pude me casar.

Eu tremia em seus braços mais uma vez. Sabia que aquela atitude me traria conseqüências sociais, familiares e financeiras. Sabia que o motivo pelo qual eu não conseguira me casar era ele, e sabia que não precisava dizer-lhe isso. E sabia que não tínhamos nenhum compromisso, que ele também estava noivo e que eu não devia esperar nada dele.

- Eu te amo. E eu nunca mais quero perder você, Draco. – o sussurro junto ao meu ouvido me fez rir e fechar os olhos e ter a certeza de que tudo estava bem.

E em alguns dias Harry Potter já não existia. Pois Potter e Malfoy se tornavam um só.

**FIM**

**NA: **Cara, coleçãozinha básica de fetiches gera essas coisas :roll eyes:

Espero que vcs gostem

Beijos e estou numa fase ficlets, o que significa que provavelmente outras virão em breve.

Comentem e me façam feliz XD


End file.
